


That Time of Year

by Tieria_Virtue_92



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, more tags added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieria_Virtue_92/pseuds/Tieria_Virtue_92
Summary: Keith is about to go into what the Galra call nargev, the male Galra mating cycle. He could just go through it with Axca,but his attempt at a romantic relationship with her went no where. Luckily for him there is a member of the Atlas crew who is more than willing to experience it with him. Fortunately he's had a crush on Veronica McClain since he was a cadet at the Galaxy Garrison.





	1. Welcome Aboard

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a set up for the story. I know that shipping Keith with female characters isn't particualarly popular in the VLD fandom, especially if they aren't Princess Allura or Axca. I liked the idea of Veronica taking an interest in Keith in Season 8 of VLD and how horrified Lance would be if Keith and Veronica got together. So let the fun begin!

Veronica was walking down the hall of the Atlas when she passed by one of the meeting rooms. She leaned in her head and saw that Shiro and Iverson were sitting at the meeting table with two Galra. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it was Kolivan and Krolia. She was about to walk away from the door when she heard them talking. She knew that she shouldn’t be listening into the conversation, but Veronica couldn’t help herself. They were talking to the two men about how peace negotiations were going and what the Blade of Marmora was up to now.

 

“We are very happy that Keith is giving to the Blade new purpose now that the war is over,” the former leader of the Blade of Marmora.

 

She wasn’t surprised that the two of them had taken over the Voltron Coalition (they actually renamed it the Interstellar Coalition, but no one seemed to remember that). Even though, most of the universe was still untrusting of the Galra, not that Veronica could blame them, both Krolia and Kolivan were working just as hard as Keith to give the alien race a new purpose. She hadn’t much from Keith and the Blade. Veronica didn’t have much contact with Keith as a Garrison cadet and the times that she had him as a student, he was hard working and very smart. Veronica was very upset when Keith got kicked out of the Garrison. He had grown into an attractive man in the four years that he, Shiro, Lance and two other cadets went missing. They had returned from where ever the blue mechanical lion had taken them, which turned out to be part of an alien weapon that helped them free Earth from the Galra. Plus her brother had fallen in love with the alien princess whose father created said weapon. Veronica had very happy that her kid brother had finally found a girl he could actually date and was heartbroken like everyone who had ever met Princess Allura when she learned that the Altean Princess had sacrificed herself to make sure all the realities existed.

 

“I’m very proud that my son is carrying on Princess Allura’s legacy,” Krolia added as she reached across the table to pour herself a cup of coffee. A soft smile graced the Galra woman’s face.

 

Veronica was very happy that Keith had found his mother. Shiro had told Veronica just before he left for the Kerberos mission that Keith was an orphan and he asked if she could watch out for Keith since he was the same age as her brother, Lance. However, Veronica’s schedule was rather busy since she was a teacher like Shiro. She did the best she could, but Keith wasn’t in any of her classes that year.

 

“Keith should be joining the crew soon to report on some of the humanitarian efforts they are involved in,” Kolivan added.

 

“That’s good to hear,” Shiro said. The Japanese man took a sip of his coffee and picked up one of the data pads lying on the meeting table.

 

“Veronica, what are you doing?” a male voice asked. Veronica jumped at the noise and almost squeaked in fright. The Cuban woman let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was Curtis, one of the bridge officers. She wasn’t surprised to see him. Curtis and Shiro had been spending time together a lot lately. It didn’t bother her that Shiro was gay and she was happy that her former classmate was starting to move on. She thought that they made a nice couple. Veronica really didn’t date herself. In fact, the last guy she dated was a civilian and it didn’t last. She wasn’t really interested in the time in being married because the man she was dating was serious about marrying her.

 

“I was just passing by,” Veronica said with a sheepish smile. “What are you doing in this part of the ship?”

 

“I have a message for Shiro from one of the Coalition members,” Curtis answered. “And I was hoping that he would want to have dinner tonight.” A warm blush colored the other man’s face. Curtis was holding a datapad with information on the Coalition member wanting a visit from the Atlas. With the Voltron gone the Terran ship had to make up for the loss of the five Lions.

 

The meeting between the earth officers and the former Blade leaders had come to an end as the four exited the room. Krolia, Kolivan and Iverson walked pass the two officers as they headed towards the bridge. The last person to exit the room was Shiro. The man smiled as he approached the two standing in the hallway.q

 

“What are you two doing out here?” Shiro asked. He looked much older than his twenty-nine years with the silver white hair.

 

“Veronica was listening in on your meeting,” Curtis said a sly smile gracing his handsome face. Shiro chuckled.

 

“I was not!” Veronica exclaimed. Her face was crimson with embarrassment. She felt like a teenager who had been caught listening to her parents’ private conversation.

 

Veronica left the two men to talk while she headed towards her quarters. It had been almost a month since she had talked to her family. They had all returned to Cuba after the war was over to rebuild. So had to Veronica’s shock Lance. Lance had decided unlike Pidge and her brother Matt, to not return to the Garrison Academy to finish their education. Lance had told her he’d had enough of the military and wanted to live a peaceful life. While they were growing up, all Lance ever wanted was to join the Garrison like his big sister, it felt strange that Lance wanted to not return. But Veronica could understand why Lance left. She felt that Allura’s death was part of his reason to leave.

 

The next day, the Atlas received a message that some members of the Blade were going to come aboard the Atlas to meet with Krolia and Kolivan in two days time. Veronica was looking forward to seeing the members of the Blade of Marmora again. She had become fast friends with Axca while the war was still ongoing. She found mixed race Galra woman’s courage admirable. She had heard rumors that Keith and Axca were dating and she felt an odd twinge of jealousy. She knew that she shouldn’t feel that way, she couldn’t help it.

 

The Atlas officers were summoned to the docking bay when it was announced that the Mamora team members were getting ready to board the ship. Once the ship was docked, the crew disembarked. The ships crew consisted of Keith, Axca and a couple of Blades wearing their trademark masks. Keith pushed back his hood revealing that his hair was now long enough to put in a ponytail. He was still as handsome as the last time Veronica saw him. Axca was standing his left also wearing the Blade garb. Axca’s eyes met hers and she smiled. Shiro welcomed them aboard the Atlas and had a couple of crew members lead them to their quarters. Veronica fell in step with the half Galra woman as they got on the elevator to the second deck where the crews quarters.

 

“How have you been?” Veronica asked. Axca turned to her and smiled.

 

“I’ve been busy with humanitarian efforts,” She answered. “I have been looking forward to seeing you and the crew. I know that Keith was looking forward to seeing you all again. He’s been trying to keep up with what is happening in the lives of his former teammates.”

 

“That’s good to hear,” Veronica said as the doors to the elevator opened. As she exited the elevator, she unexpectedly bumped into Keith. He looked surprised to see them.

 

“I was just putting my gear in the room,” Keith said as. He was no longer in his Blade of Marmora uniform. He was wearing black cargo pants, a dark grey turtleneck and an old Galaxy Garrison jacket. It was the one Shiro gave to him a couple of years ago. He looked very fit and healthy.

 

“Well, I guess I will put my gear in my quarters,” Axca answered.

 

“You aren’t sharing a room with him?” Veronica asked. Axca gave her a wan smile.

 

“Keith and I tried what you call ‘dating’, but it just didn’t work out,” Axca replied. “He and I decided that we were better off friends.” Veronica couldn’t help the sigh of relief that escaped her lips. It kind of surprised her. But then again, she was hoping that things would work out for them. She escorted her friend to her quarters and then returned to the bridge.


	2. The Galra Birds and Bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Veronica have a nice lunch together. A run in with James reveals some interesting facts about Keith's biology.

It had been nice to visit the crew of the Atlas. Keith had been looking forward to seeing Shiro and the others. He hadn’t seen them in a year with all the hard work they were doing helping worlds. He knew that some of the alien races they came into contact with were reluctant to accept help from the very race that tried to oppress them. Yet when they found out that the Blade of Marmora was being now lead by a former paladin of Voltron they welcomed them with open arms. Helping other races made Keith feel like he was doing some good in the universe. He was never very comfortable with the Galra side of himself especially when it came to certain part of the biology of male Galra. 

While they were traveling through the Quantum Abyss, Keith had asked him mother just how much Galra DNA that he inherited and she mentioned something called nargev.

“It’s part of the Galra life cycle. It only affects males. I know that human males are can get a female pregnant all year round. With Galra males, it’s only twice a year, roughly around the Earth seasons of Spring and Autumn,” Krolia told him. He also asked her what the symptoms were. She mentioned aggression, scenting and a high sex drive. That didn’t sound particularly pleasant to Keith. While he was with the Blade of Marmora, Kolivan gave him mediciation to curb these urges and he took it regularly. Being member of the Blade meant enforced celibacy. Not that he minded.   
It was also nice to see Veronica again. She was still as beautiful as he remembered. Of course, he could never say that to anyone, least of all Lance. He would probably act like drama queen if he knew. He tried giving a relationship with Axca a chance, but that didn’t work out. They were better off as friends. Keith took the elevator to the Atlas’s bridge and greeted the crew members. His mother was on the bridge talking to Shiro. 

“Thank you for letting us dock with you,” Keith said as he gave the older man a hug. He frankly didn’t care that he wasn’t being professional, he was just happy to see one of his oldest friends. Krolia smiled at her son. She was very happy to see him. Veronica had been watching the whole scene and she blushed when she made eye contact with him. She looked very pretty with the color high on her cheeks. He smiled at her and she turned back to her console with a shy smile. 

Keith walked over to her chair and leaned on it. “Hi, Lieutenant McClain. How have you been?” he asked as he leaned in to look at her screen. 

“I’ve been fine. How are things going with the Blade?” Veronica answered trying not to take her eyes off the screen. Keith could smell the floral body spray that the woman used and it made him want to bury his face in her neck and lick. His sense of smell was much stronger than someone who was pure human and could be annoying at times. He had been feeling a little off lately. 

Krolia had been watching him during his exchange with Veronica and she looked a little surprised at her son’s interest in the woman. She had been hoping that Keith and Axca would get together, but they decided to stay friends. Like any mother in the universe, she wanted Keith to be happy and she was hoping that he would settle down with someone and give her grandchildren. 

“What are you doing later, after your shift?” Keith asked. He was getting hungry and he wondered if Veronica had eaten yet.

“I’ll be getting off in a half hour. Would you like to get something to eat?” Veronica asked as she turned from the screen she was looking at. He was very happy that she accepted and ignored the looks of curiosity from the crew members. The only people realizing what was going on was Krolia and Shiro. Both Keith and Veronica left the bridge together and headed down to the mess deck to see what was on the menu for lunch. They both entered the lift together. 

“So where is Kosmo?” Veronica asked noticing that Keith’s pet wasn’t with him. 

“He’s still on the shuttle the last time I saw him,” Keith answered. “Kosmo has been a great help with the children. I found out that he can make himself smaller so that kids aren’t terrified of him.” 

“He can!” Veronica exclaimed. That sounded amazing to the Cuban officer. She had been very found of the space wolf and simply just rolled her eyes when Lance complained about the wolf fur that would get on his uniform. 

“How’s Lance doing?” Keith as they walked down the hall towards the mess hall. He was disappointed that Lance decided to leave the Galaxy Garrison to settle down to being a civilian. HE often wondered what Allura would think about Lance giving up his dream of being a pilot to live life as a farmer. She probably would have invited him to Altea to live. 

Veronica opened the doors to the mess hall and Keith followed her in. The place was spacious with lots of tables for a large crew. There were not a lot of people which meant it would be very easy for them to get their food and have a table all to themselves. 

The food was just like the food that Hunk prepared during the last phases of the Galra War. There were hamburgers on the menu, that came with fresh cut French fries, fresh fruit. Keith didn’t want coffee so he settled for water. It was nice not having to eat meals out of pouch. Veronica sat down opposite him. Keith asked Veronica about the rest of her family and how they were doing. Veronica talked about how her parents were now growing Juniberry flowers on their farm. They had been gifted them by the people of Altea. As it turned out, Juniberry flowers grew very well in Cuba’s tropical soil. Kalteneker was also getting used to life on the farm. 

They had been having a nice lunch when James Griffen, Ryan Kinkade and the other MFE pilots arrived in the mess hall. Even after all this time, James Griffin had the ability to work Keith’s last nerve. After all they had been through fighting the Galra ,Keith had hoped that the MFE pilot should treat him and the other Voltron pilots with respect. James nodded at Veronica as he walked by and of course ignored Keith. The former Red and Black Paladin was highly aware of the way that other man smelled which shouldn’t have bothered him. If he had been fully human, it wouldn’t have. Keith had asked his mother about this and she wasn’t surprised that he had inherited Galra senses.   
“Good afternoon, Lt. McClain,” James said as he passed their table. 

“How are you, Ensign Griffin?” Veronica answered. He answered her with a short good and walked to the food line. 

Keith raised his hand to Kinkade in greeting and the African American nodded in acknowledgement. Keith turned his attention back to the woman sitting across from him. Veronica picked up her cheeseburger and took a good sized bite out of it. He had never noticed how lush and full her lips were. Just staring at them took his mind to a place he didn’t really want it to go. He began to imagine what they would look like wrapped around his cock. Keith tried to hide the growing blush behind his hand and picked up some French fries to put in his mouth, to take his mind off that thought. 

“So, you and Axca dated for a while?” Veronica asked. Keith nodded. 

“We did, but I realized that she wasn’t exactly my type,” he answered as he took a sip from his glass of water. Keith wasn’t entirely surprised that she would ask. Part of him dreaded her reaction, but from the look on her face, she didn’t seem to mind. Keith was still bad at reading people.   
n  
“What is your type?” Veronica asked as she leaned across the table with interest. While Keith was a Garrison cadet, a lot of the girls had crushes on him, even though he never expressed interest in them. Part of Veronica could tell that he wasn’t gay like Shiro. He could at least be bisexual. 

“I actually like older women,” Keith answered with a blush on his face that looked adorable. “Axca is three years younger than me.” 

Veronica smiled that she understood. All guys were different. She took a drink of her pop when Rivazi and two female MFE pilots joined them. Keith nodded at them as they sat down. Keith had always like Rivazi even though he didn’t get to talk to her often.Keith nodded at them as they sat down. Keith had always like Rivazi even though he didn’t get to talk to her often. They were in the midst of talking about how work was going rebuilding Earth, when James and Ryan joined their table. Keith didn’t mind Ryan being there, but James was another story. 

James sat right next to Veronica and started complaining about how boring the flight exercises had been lately. Keith was starting to get irritated with James belly aching. 

“I’m going to go back to my quarters,” Keith announced as he was collecting his tray and garbage. “I’ve had a long trip and I need to collect Kosmo from the shuttle.” 

“I guess that now you’re the leader of the Blade of Mandora, you think that you don’t have to deal with your average soldiers,” James sneered before he took a bite of his cheeseburger. Veronica gave him a warning look as she began to gather her things. 

“For your information, Griffin, it’s the Blade of Marmora,” Keith answered trying to keep a rein on his temper. He had become more irritable recently and would snap at anyone who spoke to him or asked questions. 

Veronica walked up to him and placing her hand on his shoulder, gave it a squeeze. “Come on, Keith. I will walk you to the hanger to retrieve Kosmo.” 

It didn’t take them long to get to the hanger. Kosmo, Keith’s space wolf had been waiting patiently for his master to return. He wagged his tail happily when he saw Veronica and surprised the Cuban officer when he gently licked her hand. For an alien lupine he was very well trained from what she could remember from the war. 

“So what’s been going on with you lately? You haven’t bitten off Griffin’s head since you were cadets,” Veronica asked as they exited the shuttle. 

“It’s kind of hard to explain,” Keith answered trying to not to look at the Veronica. He was without any idea how to explain what he was happening to his body right now. There really wasn’t a human equivalent to nargev. 

“It’s okay. You can tell me,” Veronica answered. She was getting more curious as they were heading toward the elevators. When they arrived on the third deck, they accidently bumped into Axca. Keith mumbled an apology and headed with Kosmo to his quarters. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Veronica asked the half Galra Blade member. 

“ He’s in the early stages of nargev,” Axca answered a concerned look on her pretty face.


End file.
